Bloodstained Colibri
by MoonRaven1412
Summary: Matsuda Naoto was an only child, born to Matsuda Taisei and Narumi. Her father had brother Shunpei who in turn had son Jinpei. Naoto thought cousin Jinpei as her brother. They lived close by and the two cousins weren't that far in age. Naoto used to be someone else in somewhere else and had been reborn to this life. The last fact didn't register for a long time. SI-OC, Self-Insert
1. Ignorance only takes you so far

**A/N:** **So... I have two different SI-OC ideas for DCMK and here is one of them. I hope you like.**

 **This is a bit of just ideas mashed together... especially in the later chapters. I have no idea how often I'll be updating this but I hope you'll leave comment anyways.**

 **This and Little Shooting star have been posted to AO3 at first but then I thought about sharing these with you too.**

* * *

1

Matsuda Naoto was an only child, born to Matsuda Taisei and Narumi. Her father had brother Shunpei who in turn had wife Mitsuki and son Jinpei.

Matsuda Naoto thought cousin Jinpei as her brother. They lived close by and the two cousins weren't that far in age.

Matsuda Naoto used to be someone else in somewhere else and had been reborn to this life.

The last fact didn't register for the longest time.

* * *

2

Naoto went to school and made friends but she liked most to spend time with Jinpei. So what if the boy was four years older than her, she was plenty mature!

Naoto picked up her first camera when she was ten years old and never set it down again.

She picked up her first gun under the careful gaze of her father when she was thirteen.

She never set it down either.

* * *

3

Jinpei met Hagiwara Kenji in high school. They became as close as brothers and maybe even more.

Naoto really liked the other boy too. And if there was something nagging at the back of her head about familiar names, she ignored it. This was her new life and she wanted to live it without regrets!

Year after Naoto started high school, Jinpei and Kenji entered the Police Academy. There they met with Date Wataru, Morofushi Hiromitsu and Furuya Rei.

Naoto forcibly swallowed the bile rising in her throat when she looked at them and smiled without averting her eyes.

* * *

4

The quintet graduated. Naoto brought Bird of Paradise flowers to them. They celebrated the occasion together.

Year later Naoto was snapped into reality then Kenji died in blaze of fire and she couldn't deny the facts anymore.

This was the world of Detective Conan manga. And there wasn't anything she could do to protect Jinpei.

But she could try and protect some others.

* * *

5

On the day of Kenji's funeral's, Naoto got into argument with Jinpei. It was half on purpose, half incidental. She had heard (and remembered) that Kenji died because the remaining bomber had triggered the bomb because of the police.

"Well, you are the police! You should've been screening the news broadcast and not let them use old and outdated footage!"

"Nao, even the police can't do everything! We were already running out of time and resources!" Jinpei argued back with clogged throat. Unlike Naoto, he wasn't letting tears fall. He should've. He had loved Kenji after all.

"Besides," Rei interjected and Naoto just knew she wasn't going to like whatever he was about to say. "Hagiwara was doing his job as bomb expert and…"

"And what?! He wasn't able to defuse the bomb! The residents had been already evacuated by the time the bomb went off! Kenji-nii died for nothing!" She rounded Rei. "For nothing, you hear me! Because you police officers weren't doing _your_ job well enough!"

And with that she left.

* * *

6

Let them hate her. Let them not see real her.

Naoto had other things to do. She was lying on her stomach and aiming a sniper rifle at the targets at the other end of the range. One by one she hit each of them, shifting a bit when moving to next one.

After graduating from high-school Narumi had taken Naoto to Europe where they toured from one country to another before stopping to Finland. Country from which Narumi's mother was from.

And there SuPo – the Finnish Security Intelligence Service – contacted her. They needed a Japanese native young man or woman to infiltrate a Japanese underground organization that had been dealing arms to Europe through Russia. And some had found their way to Finland too. The organization in question was not a yakuza or a street gang gotten influential.

Naoto knew instantly what was it about and agreed to be trained and hired by SuPo. She was under the name Nelli Mattila on their lists.

She needed to do this.

* * *

7

Jinpei knew some of what she was doing. Not much but enough that he didn't pry. Their conversations happened through Skype so there wouldn't be any traces on his phone records for the organization to find. It had been decided early on that Naoto would not be using an alias when infiltrating since her face was quite known to the MPD. All the same, the air and pretense of hostility was kept up between the cousins.

Taisei and Narumi knew more but decided not to interfere with Naoto's choices. They trusted her. And they trusted her handler to keep her safe. They both moved out of Tokyo though, so they wouldn't even accidentally blow her cover.

Naoto's friends from school… she didn't have many that she'd been close to in the end. Perils of running after Jinpei and his friends… So they knew nothing.

Naoto was twenty-two when she moved back to Japan and began her op. She had a degree in photography and graphic design under her belt and she continued her membership on the shooting range Taisei had been taking her since nine years ago. She had only one contact aside from her handler in regards of her mission. And that contact was Hiromitsu, codenamed Scotch. The man was the only one to know that her scorn towards Jinpei and others was an act. The only one to know more than barebones of her mission.

* * *

8

In the end the infiltration itself was ridiculously easy. Naoto vandalized Hiromitsu's car with her keys, by drawing a string of little pictures that formed a message. The code had been derived from several mangas and put together in the quiet hours during Christmas holiday then the boys had been in the Academy.

Hiromitsu in turn texted her back with the same code, to the number of a burner phone hidden in her message, and gave her time and location of next 'sniper gathering'. Apparently the snipers of the organization liked to go to some shooting range together and have friendly competition and drinks together. Never the same place twice in a row, never in any specific timeframe. The next gathering would be on the shooting range Naoto used. And since they never hired the place for private function, she could freely go in there and shoot in peace for them to see her skills and report forward.

"I like your sass." Kya-san grinned. Her short orange hair and butterfly-wing tattoo under her gave her a dangerous aura and she had been the first one to notice Naoto.

"She has skill…" Koru-san said quietly and sipped his soda.

"Oi, you want to compete with us?" Karu-san asked. Naoto noted a pistol hidden in his ankle holster but said nothing.

"Maybe you should stop crowding him?" A long-haired man, the only one to give his full name, said from where he was still sitting in his seat with Hiromitsu. Moroboshi Dai. Probably the smartest one of this lot.

"Ah, it's okay." Naoto smiled awkwardly. "This sort of enthusiasm is refreshing."

She didn't even need to lie.

* * *

9

She was integrated into the organization during the course of the next six months. Naoto was more than aware that there was going background checks on her especially given the sometimes-pointed questions Chianti (Kya-san), Korn (Koru-san) and Calvados (Karu-san) asked her during downtime. Questions about her relationship with her cousin, about feelings towards the police, about her schooling while aboard, where was she working at now… Naoto never lied. She had been close with Jinpei but hadn't seen him in years and rarely talked. She was uncharitable with her words when talking about MPD. She had gotten her degree while studying in School of Arts, Design and Architecture. She was working part-time at a grocery store and courier-service while searching for more stable job that hopefully would be something to put her degree in use.

While it might've been her shooting skills that had attracted the organization's attention, in the end Naoto was more like jack-of-all-trades. She was delegated to work with Irish and as an occasional snipe guard for others. Actual assassinations hadn't 'crossed her desk' yet.

* * *

10

March. Naoto had been networking within the organization, both with codenamed and non-codenamed members. If she had been anyone else, it probably would've raised red flags but she just swum in and out of conversations with them. Offered and received help. Had frank and mischievous demeanor yet something honest with her. She avoided Gin and Bourbon. One for his general distrust towards everyone, one for her personal history. She also refrained from being too close with Hiromitsu – sorry, Scotch.

But Scotch was in danger. And it was three years too early for certain developments but Naoto had a risky plan for saving him.

Very risky.

She needed the Silver Bullet for it.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter is about the preparation, completition and the aftermath of Naoto's plans.**

 **Since I can't tag things like in AO3 I'll ramble here a bit about things that this fic will include.**

 **1\. m/m, f/m, f/f and poly ships. If you want to know those beforehand, I can put them in the author note in the next chapter.**

 **2\. liberal use of APTX and deceiveing many, many characters.**

 **3\. Naoto's more than dubious life choices and canon characters regarding her unfavorably.**

 **4\. canon-typical violence and murders.**

 **5\. Spoilers.**


	2. Sometimes gambling pays off

**A/N: And the second chapter is here for you! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

11

The first part of the plan was not the easiest but it was most straightforward. Breaking into Sherry's lab under the guise of a nightguard and tracking down the prototype of APTX4869. And of course checking the most recent lab results. There was some shrinking happening with the mice. But it was very slow and naturally very unreliable.

"Usually, I wouldn't gamble… But this might be the only way to properly hide you…" Naoto muttered and logged out. Interestingly all codenamed members had access to Sherry's progress. Even Scotch. And considering he was only barely hanging onto the thread keeping him alive, what was one more infraction on his account…

* * *

12

Cluing Hiromitsu in on the plan was a bit harder since they had barely worked together but a pair of burner phones did it. A one late night phone call to finetune the details and get additional information. Like the fact that Rye had been put to tail Scotch by Anokata himself.

And the fact that two days before enacting the plan, Naoto got a mail from Anokata that told her to tail Rye and to make sure Scotch will get killed. And if Rye were to hesitate to kill him too.

"So he is suspicious about everyone…" The woman muttered and began checking the equipment needed.

* * *

13

Naoto was in luck. Whilst she tailed Rye and Scotch, Bourbon managed to catch up with the long-haired man and delay him. Meanwhile Scotch slipped into the warehouse that Naoto had been prepping. In there, Scotch put on a bulletproof vest while Naoto loaded her shotgun, loaned from Calvados.

She was tapping on a message to Anokata while Scotch put on jacket, identical to his own but with blood packs sewn in it.

Ping, permission to kill.

Scotch had his phone on hand and gun in another. Some makeup and fake blood in the hair and a helmet to cover it and protect his neck.

The stage was set.

* * *

14

 _Bang!_

Bourbon looked up from the argument he'd gotten into with Rye. His eyes widened. Rye glanced to the direction where the shot had been from and frowned.

 _BANG!_

Both of them broke off to run. They rounded the warehouse and found Matsuda Naoto standing there. She had a bloody scratch on her cheek, a phone with a shot through it at her feet and a smoking shotgun in her left hand. In her right she had her phone and she was tapping a message.

And in front of her, in a pool of blood, lying on his stomach was…

"Scotch!" Bourbon shouted and dashed forward. Naoto raised her shotgun.

"Not one more step Bourbon." She said, looking up from the message. "I have orders from Anokata to eliminate anyone who seems like a traitor. That includes you two."

"So you killed Scotch then?" Rye asked blandly, a hand descending on Bourbon's shoulder, as if to keep him back.

"Yeah… Sorry for stealing your kill, Rye, but orders are orders." The woman shrugged, lowering the shotgun. Her phone beeped and she opened the message. "If you've witnessed enough, I've got some cleaning up to do."

"We'll go." Rye said and bodily dragged the other men out of the warehouse. Bourbon couldn't seem to remove his eyes from the body of his friend. Back riddled with shot gun slug wounds, some of them having hit his arms and back of the head too.

* * *

15

Naoto's knees gave out once the two men were out of the hearing range.

"They're gone. We need to hurry." She said, but didn't move. The whole plan had relied on luck and timing. Scotch… no, Hiromitsu had shot through his phone while aiming at her, thus getting rid of the data and making it look like he fought back.

" _You want my info? Why don't you try and catch it?"_ He had said, to be recorded on Naoto's phone, before tossing the phone in the air and shooting it.

Then Naoto had shot at his back, the slugs puncturing the jacket and the blood packs. Some hit Hiromitsu's arms too but the following grunts of pain when he fell just added the authenticity. In the few moments Naoto had before Bourbon and Rye arrived, she took off the helmet and neck guard, sprinkled some more fake blood and hid the two items.

" _Tch… tried to run… No pulse. Death of traitor, codename Scotch, confirmed."_ She walked back to the place where she'd taken the shot from.

" _Traitor's phone shot through. Data retrieval unlikely."_ And then Bourbon and Rye arrived and Naoto saw it okay to cut the recording once their reactions had been saved. Then she sent it and photo of Scotch's body to Anokata. And received orders to destroy the body and all evidence of it.

* * *

16

Hiromitsu got on his feet and grimaced at the wounds on his arms. It was amazing how well the plan had worked.

"Can you move? We need to place the decoy."

"Yes…" Naoto got on her feet and put safety on her shotgun. Then she put Hiromitsu's gun to the empty holster she'd worn.

Fake body dressed in identical clothes than Hiromitsu. And with identical wounds too, except having an actual headwound.

"Time to burn this joint…" Two canisters full of gasoline spread around and then lit on fire.

Naoto got Hiromitsu hidden in the space between front and backseats and threw her equipment bag and other stuff on top of him. They'd need to make it to one of her safehouses before taking care of his wounds and the next phase of her plan.

Kami bless her yakuza connections.

* * *

17

Wounds cleaned and dressed. Hiromitsu resting for now. Naoto went outside and lit a cigarette. She didn't usually smoke but right now she really needed to destress. She couldn't believe she'd pulled it off. Anokata had believed her evidence. Bourbon and Rye had believed it too. Hiromitsu was safe for now…

"Damn, my plan was more alike to Raiha Pass than I thought…" Naoto muttered, stubbing the fag. She pulled out the little round pill case that contained the poison she had appropriated. It was risky. It may be the Silver Bullet or APTX4869 or it may be not. It might work or it might not. She'd either have a child or a teenager to deal with or then she had another body.

"I was never a fan of gambling… But what can you do…"

* * *

18

It was burning. Hiro was burning. It was hurting so much. So much more than getting shot did. But maybe this was his penance for the sins he'd committed for the organization and for the betrayal towards his friends.

" _Zero… Please forgive me…"_

Naoto looked down on the unconscious… boy lying on the bed. She'd succeeded. Her gambling paid off. The young woman let out a sigh of relief, the breath she'd been holding, and ran a hand through her messy locks.

"Hello, Hiroaki-kun. Welcome to a new life…"

* * *

19

Codename: Madeira. How appropriate. Naoto liked that wine. And she liked the Bird of Paradise flowers that were the national flower of Madeira. In Finnish they were called Colibri flowers.

Chianti and Calvados were happy for her. Apparently, she really deserved her name. Korn was calmer with his congratulations. So were Irish and some others. Bourbon glared at her when he saw her but it was soon concealed by an impassive mask and arrogant smirk. Rye just glanced at her and nodded shortly.

Madeira didn't mind.

Let them hate her. Let them not see the real her or what she was actually doing.

* * *

20

Rei hated her. How could she do that? How could she kill Hiromitsu? Naoto had been Matsuda's cousin, a little sister for them all. She knew them, even after her row with Matsuda and studying abroad. And he'd thought he'd known her too.

What had made her fall into clutches of the organization and thrive there? What had made her to accept Anokata's orders and follow through them with such nonchalance? Why had she killed Hiromitsu?

Rye wasn't any better really. He had worked with Hiromitsu the most yet he wasn't even moved. He had also been ready to kill him! Had been restraining Rei and dragging him out of the warehouse before it went up in flames.

Rei had sent PSB the location of the warehouse and they'd secured the burnt body inside. There was nothing left of him. No prints, no dna and even dental records were unsure since the shotgun slugs had destroyed a lot of the… corpse's teeth.

It was frustrating. While there was a chance… A minimal chance that Naoto would've faked Hiromitsu's death, why wouldn't she tell Rei about it?

"Oi, Bourbon!" It was familiar voice coming from the second-floor balcony. Rei looked up. How he hated that voice and that smirk now.

"Madeira." He said coldly.

"Aww… You remembered." The woman smiled cheerily. It aggravated him. In a way, Naoto was even more annoying than Vermouth. "I got a souvenir for you… But don't tell Anokata. He told me to destroy any evidence about Scotch."

She rummaged her pockets before fishing something out and tossing it in Rei's direction. He caught it by reflex and then flicked it up-right. The bullet hole in the middle of the phone screen stared back at him.

"I thought to leave you a memento to remember him by… You two were friends after all." Naoto… no, Madeira. She'd never be Naoto to him anymore.

"No need to thank me." She chirped and was gone.

Rei gritted his teeth.

He hated her.

* * *

 **A/N: I'd say poor Bourbon... but after writing Takuya's stories lately, I'm not inclined to do so.**

 **Reply to Review:**

 **-Jame Press:  
I'm glad you like, I hope this chapter was up to expectations as well.**


	3. Is it fate or coincidence?

**A/N: I really should be working on my thesis... But these chapters are so quick to be written...**

* * *

21

Being basically a single mother wasn't easy. Not even when the child in question had the mindset of an adult. Or especially when he had a mindset of an adult.

Adjusting wasn't easy for either of them. Naoto had to forge papers for newly named Watanuki Hiroaki to exist and get used to someone else living with her. Hiro needed to get used to his new size and the way people treated him. Several flares of temper were endured in the next few months before they finally settled down.

* * *

22

Naoto had to enroll Hiro to school. Teitan elementary was closest. Third grade so Hiro could avoid the most mind-numbing lessons.

Hiro, did okay there. Totally lacked motivation to actually study but kept his head down so he wouldn't be branded genius. He befriended some kids but wasn't that close with them. He preferred to help Naoto with her assignments. People generally didn't pay attention to kids that much… And moreover he was a good person to bounce ideas with especially when they didn't anymore need to hide their actual allegiances from people around them.

* * *

23

November came way too quickly. Jinpei's death took Naoto by surprise despite her trying to mentally prepare for it. They had exchanged emails via a burner phone number of which was under Hagiwara's name in Jinpei's phone.

The 7th, she received a long email from Jinpei. In it her cousin explained that he was likely to die while disassembling the bomb. That he trusted her to know wrong from right. That he loved her despite the distance between each other. That he wished she wouldn't come to his funerals. Both in order to keep her cover and for not corrupting his memory.

About an hour later, Jinpei called her. He had just ended the call with his colleague and love Satou Miwako. Naoto was crying but thankfully at home when it happened.

"Why you have to be so understanding?" She sobbed.

" _Because I know what it feels like making sacrifices in order to reveal the truth." Jinpei_ answered. _"Even if I won't survive this and can't avenge Hagiwara… I trust my colleagues to prevent the other bombing and to eventually catch this guy."_

"I… I'm sorry for all the things I said when Kenji-nii died."

" _I know. Good luck, Nao-chan."_

"Good journey, Jinpei-nii."

Mere minutes later explosion shook Haido. Naoto couldn't keep tears from falling. And when Hiro came back from school, he sat by her in silent comfort.

* * *

24

Despite her parents' urging, Naoto refused to attend Jinpei's funeral. She didn't want to be part of the mourners. She didn't want to see his colleagues whom she'd never met but she knew Jinpei had planted seeds of distrust in them about her. Just a bit of misinformation and short sentences interpreted wrong while personally being truthful. Enough to keep her cover strong.

So she didn't get to witness Satou Miwako's narrowed eyes when hearing the information or Shiratori Ninzaburo's disappointed face or Megure Juuzou's placating words to Jinpei's parents. Or the apologies her own parents gave on her behaf.

Disloyalty to her family was probably her worst crime in their eyes at the moment.

"Just… let them hate me… Don't let them see my efforts at all…"

Naoto and Hiro did visit the grave not even a week after the funerals. Naoto left Bird of Paradise flowers once again to her cousin.

* * *

25

Next year Naoto finally got a proper job. No more part-timing for her. Nichuri TV hired her to take photos to be used on their webpages, both about newsworthy events and 'behind the scenes' of making the programs.

At the same time, organization arranged for her to work primarily with Kir and Irish. Both were in information gathering so Naoto fit well in with them.

Rye in the other hand was assigned to work with some lower ranked members as Bourbon couldn't stand to be even in the same room with the other man. Bourbon himself was mainly on solo-missions.

Life went on.

* * *

26

Life went on until Rye was found out to be a double agent and had to flee. He was announced to be most dangerous enemy of the organization. Anokata even called the man Silver Bullet.

Bourbon hated the man even more.

Madeira just smiled and didn't help the matters at all.

"So… I guess boss was right about him all along." She grinned. "I mean… Year ago I had orders to kill him if he hesitated in killing Scotch."

Bourbon just grit his teeth and clenched his fist before giving a smile to her.

"Please don't dig up old skeletons, Madeira. They both ended up being traitors and we can't help matters anymore."

"Yes… Past is in the past." Madeira agreed brightly. She really needed to stop. Needed to stop before she'd do something that'd provoke Bourbon to retaliate in a manner that they both would regret.

"Madeira. We need to go." Kir called from the doorway.

"Hai." The other woman nodded and left the room without looking back.

Bourbon let himself relax. She was so aggravating…

* * *

27

Naoto had a new neighbor. She'd moved to a better apartment with a bit high rent but enough space for both her and Hiro a bit after getting hired by Nichuri tv. And now she had a new neighbor.

His name was Takagi Wataru.

And with one Wataru, she was reintroduced to Date Wataru.

"Nao-chan?"

"Hi, Wataru-nii." Nao said awkwardly while Hiro was hiding in the kitchen, out of sight from the open front door. "What's up?"

"What's up? This is the first time we seen in years and that's what you say?" The burly man snorted. "Can I come in?"

"I'd rather you didn't." Her one arm was laden with groceries and other hand was on the doorframe, blocking Date's access to her apartment. Such gesture didn't go unnoticed but Date was polite and didn't try to force the issue.

"Why didn't you come to Matsuda's funerals?"

"…I didn't want to remember him like that." Naoto whispered. "I know we weren't in the best relations but… He was still like a brother to me."

"Okay."

"Okay?" the easy acceptance was strange.

"Yeah. What did you expect? Scorn? Scolding? Lecture about how lousy cousin you are? Nah, those aren't my thing." The man grinned. "It's okay. Everyone has their own reasons."

"…"

"Don't be a stranger, Nao-chan. It'd be nice to sit down and talk some time. About old days."

"Okay…"

And he left.

And next February he left the world completely.

* * *

28

That year… was full of excitement. Naoto enjoyed working at Nichuri TV with Kir. It kept her on the top of the news. Kaitou Kid resurfaced that year. Kudou Shinichi made his debut as high school detective. Vermouth staged her own death as Sharon Vineyard and shed that particular disguise of hers.

And that year Naoto adopted another faux-child.

* * *

29

"Okay, this is definitely not canon…" Naoto mused from her vantage point on top of an office building in Osaka. She had a telescope camera aimed at a nearby park where a transaction had been done. Two members who'd been considered to be granted codenames had done the transaction itself successfully. But they'd been spotted. By a police officer of all things.

Not that they knew the woman was a police officer. Naoto was the only one aware of this fact as she'd seen the woman's face before she was knocked unconscious.

Uehara Yui.

Naoto bit her lip, considering her options. Whatever she decided to do, it would affect the plot anyways.

Deciding on the course of action, she left her position while reporting to boss how the transaction had been conducted. She doubted the pair would receive codenames anytime soon. Especially when they seemed to be hasty in using APTX on the witness without even checking her ID. Well, all the better for her.

Anokata told her to clean the mess before it became worse.

"Oi! You two!" She attracted their attention. They jumped, going for their guns. Well, at least they had reflexes.

"You're… Madeira?" One of them recognized her.

"Yes. I got orders from boss to clean up here. You go to report to him. Understood?"

"Hai!" They scampered away. Candidates or not, actual codenamed members were still terrifying to all lower ranked mooks.

Naoto turned around to look down on Yui. Smoke was rising from her still form and she was whimpering in pain. Good thing they were alone.

* * *

30

Uehara Yui woke up in a hotel room that was not hers. She'd come to Osaka to take a break from the force after Yamato Kansuke had gone missing, found and hospitalized. After Morofushi Taka'aki was demoted to a local precinct. After everyone's pity and empty condolences. She had considered accepting Torada Yoshiro's proposal but had wanted some time to herself before that. To think things through.

Then she'd witnessed that illegal transaction with large amounts of money and no little amount of threats.

She'd been spotted and subdued my two men in black and force fed some pill. Then a woman had appeared to send the men away with the implication of disposing her body once the poison did its job.

Then pain, _pain,_ _ **pain**_ …

And **dark**.

Which led to here.

Yui was achy all over but she managed to turn on her side. Just where was she? The bed felt so big and the blankets heavy.

"Ah, you're awake." A voice spoke up. Yui froze. That was the voice… of the woman…

"Detective Uehara Yui… Nagano prefectural police…" She'd found her police badge! Yui heaved herself to sit upright, gritting her teeth when a waved of dizziness washed over her.

The woman from the park was sitting on a chair opposite the bed and was flipping the police badge open and closed idly. She had short curly hair parted at the right and blue eyes. She was dressed in black collared shirt with a olive green vest full of pockets thrown over it and blue faded and ripped jeans.

"I'm not exactly sure how to start explaining the situation you found yourself in… But I'm not going to kill you either." The woman continued to the silence, heedless of Yui's wide-eyed stare. "You are in bit of a predicament though…"

"W-What do you mean?" Yui asked and the froze at the sound of her own voice. It was higher?! Then she looked down on her own hand clutching onto the blanket. It was tiny! Little fingers and short arms! What was this…

"Yeah… this shrinking effect of the drug is very rare and thankfully I've managed to keep it under wraps… The regulation of the drug will be monitored carefully though after this."

"Who are you?!" Yui asked hysterically.

"Matsuda Naoto. I'm… undercover operative from Finnish security police, infiltrating that organization. I'm codenamed Madeira and… I'm probably your only ally right now."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter too.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **-suntan140:  
Thank you! Naoto will eventually meet Conan too but not quite yet.**

 **-tsuki: (guest)  
Thank you for your review. Interestingly I had this done right bit before I got your review.  
I'll try my best. ;)**


	4. More adjustments

**A/N: My thesis is at the point where I need for it a sit for a while and get some peer review on it before fixing it further so I took the opportunity to write this chapter.**

* * *

31

This needed some quick plans. First though, Yui needed to be brought up to speed. About Organization, about Naoto's role, about Hiro…

It was probably only because Yui had shrunk and had witnessed the transaction, that she actually believed Naoto. And agreed to come with her to Tokyo. After getting dressed in some kid's clothes Naoto had shopped quickly while Yui was getting her bearings at her hotel room.

"The good thing is that they do not know who you are." Naoto explained while they were on board a train back to the capital. "I can just take one of my back-up identities – food blogger Muramichi Rinako – and have her disappear. Last post I made about her was about a local Okonomiyaki place about two hours before you were drugged so that fits too. And since I took over the cleaning up, I'm the one expected to go and clean her apartment – a safe house rented under Rinako's name – and so on… Moreover, I simply stop updating my blog and later sign with some other name as Rinako's friend and say something along the lines of Rina-chan having disappeared and if anyone could tell anything…"

"And my life? Naturally I can't go back to Nagano but I still have obvious ties there." Yui asked.

"Anything specific you need to do?"

"Say no to Torada Yoshiro-san's proposal, resign from the headquarters… empty perishables from my fridge and cabinets…"

"… Is it okay to say no via phone? I can mimic female voices relatively well." Naoto mused and dug out her phone from her vest pocket. Oh yeah, she needed to make new identity to Yui as well. Time to call Yakuza soon… And probably hack Teitan Elementary. The new school year was starting and she'd heard from Hiro that there were some staff changes coming up.

"Go ahead." Yui muttered and tossed her phone to the only adult-looking female present. "Say something vague about stress at work and problems in personal life that I don't want to unload to him."

"Alright…" Naoto scrolled the numbers saved before calling Torada. She put up the phone against her left ear while with her right hand she wrote an email for her yakuza contact to craft papers for "Watanuki Yuuko".

* * *

32

"That was creepy." Yui was repeating when they stepped into Naoto's apartment. "No one should be able to mimic others like that."

"You've told me that since arriving to station, Yuuko-chan." Naoto sighed. "Tadaima, Hiro-kun!"

"Okaeri!" Hiro called from living room, television playing news.

"I got you a little sister, Hiro-kun!"

"What?!" There was a thump when the boy apparently fell off the couch and hurried to the entrance. Naoto was taking slippers out for Yui – now Yuuko – and smiled at the boy's bewildered face.

"Hiro-kun, this is Yuuko-chan, your new little sister. She's nine so I'm enrolling her on fourth grade at Teitan so do watch after her." Naoto explained cheerily.

"…I had to start on third grade." Hiro opted to say.

"So? You are sixth grader now. Now excuse me, I need to go plan emptying one of my safehouses. Introduce your real identities to each other in the meanwhile, you are older than I so I trust you can do that." Naoto shuffled through the apartment to her room, she needed to change clothes and take a trip to her Muramichi Rinako apartment.

* * *

33

Yui watched the young woman go before turning to look at the grade schooler in front of her.

"Real identity, huh? Matsuda-san said you had been an undercover agent like her but got turned into kid like her."

"Yeah." The boy – man? – Hiro shrugged, digging hands into the front pocket of his blue hoodie. "Morofushi Hiromitsu from PSB. Nice to meet you… Yuuko-san. I'm going by Watanuki Hiroaki now."

Yui blinked at the family name. Same than Koumei's…

"My name is Uehara Yui. I'm a police detective from Nagano Prefectural Headquarters. And apparently my new name is Watanuki Yuuko."

"Uehara… You wouldn't happen to be Kansuke-san's minder?" Hiro mused with an expression Yui just might've recognized but the childish features were messing with it.

"You know Kan-chan?" She gasped.

"Heard of him. He's Taka'aki-niisan's best friend. Though both of them will probably deny if asked."

"That they would." Yui sighed, then remembered the fates of her friends and turned her pensive gaze away.

"What is it, Yui-san?" Hiro asked carefully, gesturing her to follow him to the kitchen where he started to make tea.

"Kan-chan was missing. He was chasing a parole jumper when an avalanche happened. He was missing afterward. Morofushi-keibu is about to be demoted to a local precinct because he went to look for Kan-chan against orders… He did find Kan-chan but he is still unconscious. And now this. I look like a child. I won't be able to see them anytime soon, if ever, and I won't be there when Kan-chan wakes up…" Yui started ranting while sitting at the dining table. And burst into tears.

"Here." Hiro lifted a mug of steaming chamomile tea on the table in front of her. "Tea helps with everything."

"Arigatou, Hiromitsu-san."

"It's nothing. I know what you are going through. I haven't been in contact with niisan in years. Last proper message to him was when I graduated from Police Academy eight years ago." Hiro took a mug for himself and sat opposite Yui. "Then I began my mission for PSB and I cut contact with my friends as well… Nao-chan is actually a cousin of one of my friends and I met her again when she infiltrated herself."

"Hm?" Yui arched an eyebrow. "How did that happen?"

"One of our friend group, Hagiwara, died in the apartment bombings seven years ago. Nao-chan got mad at all of us and Police in general and said… not so nice things. She then went to finish her schooling abroad and when she came back… I helped her to get in. She never explained herself but I still trust her. Thanks to her we managed to stage my death when my cover was blown." Hiro explained and smiled bitterly. "Since then our group as dwindled one by one. Only my childhood friend Rei is left officially to be alive and he is within that organization as well."

"… And let me guess, he doesn't know you're alive either."

"Nope. He saw it happen and afterwards Nao-chan provoked him in a manner that led him no reason to believe she is anything but loyal agent. This form…" Hiro gestured his childish body. "…was us gambling on an experimental drug to provide me an extra layer of secrecy. I've been like this for three years, growing like a normal kid."

"I see… And there is no way to turn back?"

"Not that we know of. None of us are chemists and the drug has been advertised as one to kill without leaving any evidence in the body. Probably what was meant to happen to you."

"Please don't remind me. I've already panicked about almost dying." Yui deadpanned.

* * *

34

Muramichi Rinako was now erased. And Naoto was a single mother of two now. Two perfectly self-sufficient actually-adults but single mother anyways.

Newly-named Yuuko was enrolled to the fourth year of Teitan elementary and only the principal actually knew about it. As it was, both homeroom teachers for new fourth years were recently hired and thus had to get to know their respective classes from nil. Likewise, the students between the classes had been shuffled around a bit, with two students from last year moving away, one ending up in hospital before the first day and four new students coming in. So, no one pondered Yuuko's presence with all those changes going on. Only people that did notice something was Hiro's friends since the boy hadn't said anything about a sister attending the same school. But Hiro managed to distract them and as Yuuko was not clingy towards her new brother like actual children were, she wasn't bringing any more attention to herself.

All was good.

* * *

35

Naoto was filing in Uehara Yui's resignation to Nagano headquarters (and making a detour to clear stuff from the woman's apartment) when her phone announced that a new victim for APTX had been logged to the files. Ever since cleaning up after the mooks using the drug, she'd been given an access to the list so she'd know when her services were needed.

"Kudou Shinichi, huh?" She mused. So Tropical Land had happened just now… She probably should check the sports section from the past days' papers to see if Mouri Ran's championship win had made it. And also… "Probably should tell Hiro-kun and Yuuko-chan to keep eyes open for a Kudou-lookalike…"

Kudou's name was beneath Rinako's but only two steps above Haneda Kohji's. The list's order confused Naoto. It wasn't chronological either in ascending or descending order simply because Haneda's death was from seventeen years ago while Rinako's from a couple of weeks ago. Not to mention that if Naoto remembered right, the name between Kudou and Haneda was from last year.

Oh well… Not her problem really. And she needed to get back to Tokyo now.

* * *

36

Yuuko's first day had gone well. She'd tentatively befriended a shy girl from her class, Amemiya Shoko, and sat with her during lunch time but otherwise had nothing to note of the classes since most of the day was getting to know each other and the homeroom teacher. Hiro had had some classes and been bored but didn't complain much.

The little family of three invited Takagi to eat dinner with them and thus introduced Yuuko to him as well. The police detective was still in dire need of support and cheering up after Date's death so Naoto, as someone who'd known Date (and Hiro as well but more discreetly) stepped in to offer conversation and company. Apparently aside from Chiba Kazunobu, Satou Miwako and Miyamoto Yumi, no one really liked Takagi. Mostly because his obvious crush on Satou and the fact he quite often worked with her.

Jerks the lot of them.

* * *

37

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Madeira greeted her colleagues gathered once more. Apparently Kudou Shinichi's death had not been confirmed yet and since Gin and Vodka had left the high school detective to die and hurried off the scene, they could not testify either. Sticky spot for the silver-haired man. Could even fall out of Anokata's favor after this…

"Why not sent a team to his house then?" Kir asked. "It should be empty now. Everyone knows that Kudou Yuusaku-san and Kudou Yukiko-san live in America now and travel the world from there on. So, either Kudou Shinichi-kun survived miraculously and can be found there, most likely severely weakened due the poison and thus easily disposed of, or then he is not and someone else has done the body disposal for us. Maybe even the police and is keeping mum about it."

"Yeah, media would have field day with news like those." Madeira agreed.

"But whom to send?" Bourbon asked. "It should be one of the codenamed but someone familiar with investigating and knowing what to look for."

Madeira and Kir exchanged a look and with arched eyebrows looked back at the man.

"Are you volunteering yourself, Bourbon?" Kir asked.

"No."

"Hmm… I'd go but I'm required as a back-up for Irish…" Madeira seemed to mourn, the said man was leaning against wall behind her like a bodyguard. "Pity, I would've liked to see that house from the inside."

"And my schedule is tightly packed as it is for the next few weeks." Kir sighed. "Nichuri TV is making an overhaul with the distribution of the cast so I'm being moved from the 7 o'Clock Morning Show to other program slot…"

"Gin is not discreet enough and is already involved in this so he can't either." Irish spoke up from his spot.

"Tequila is tied up with investigating programmers. Last I heard he was intimidating some Mantendo worker for information." Madeira added.

"And who knows what Curacao is doing for Rum." Kir muttered.

"So that basically leaves you Bourbon as no one in their right mind would put Chianti or Calvados into investigating and Korn will follow those two anywhere. And Vodka is needed to babysit Gin and is too dumb to work independently." Madeira chirped.

"What about Sherry?" Bourbon countered, just to irritate the young woman – and failing in the attempt as she only blinked back in confusion. "She is the head of drug development and the responsible one for APTX4869. She may be young but she is smart enough to investigate as part of the team and as the developer definitely know what to look for."

"That's true." Kir agreed. "Well, one of you suggest that to Anokata, I need to go home and catch up some sleep before tomorrow's interviews."

"I'll come with you. Got early morning as well. See you tomorrow Irish, don't forget to pick me up." Madeira waved as she left after her civilian colleague.

"Won't." The tall man agreed.

* * *

38

The job with Irish went without a hitch. In the meanwhile, Sherry investigated Kudou's house twice before confirming his death. There was apparently nothing that indicated anyone living in there anymore.

Yuuko and Hiro reported class 1-B receiving a new student by the name Edogawa Conan and both expressed their suspicions of him being the missing Heisei Holmes. Neither approached the boy though.

On the organization side of things otherwise… Miyano Akemi committed a bank robbery with two outsider accomplishes. She also visited Dejima Souhei's studio to which Naoto later broke into to install bugs. She also checked the toilet to confirm the tapes were there before putting the lid back in place.

Gin killed Akemi. Sherry didn't hear about the matter until month later when she tried for suicide and a new student appeared in 1-B.

Also, Gin and Vodka tried to kill a contact by giving her a bombed suitcase. Plan failed due someone's (Conan's) interference. Tequila in the meanwhile got taken out by a bomb that was meant for someone else. Naoto placed bombs herself to Le Cocktail bar in Daikoku building that had been used as a meeting point by Tequila and his Mantendo contact.

And so life went on.

* * *

39

Yuuko and Hiro took a great delight in relaying the antics of the now five-membered Detective Boys and critiquing the work of the adults around them. The kids were running in murders and no one thought of putting them in therapy. Or simply removing them from the scene after getting their statements. It was ridiculous.

But on the other side, it was good that Yuuko was adjusting as well. She had even invited Shoko to visit once. A good sign.

Now, if only there was a way for her to be in contact with Yamato Kansuke and Morofushi Taka'aki… Especially once the former woke up from his coma.

* * *

40

Naoto was called to back-up Pisco and Vermouth at Haido City Hotel. She was part of the wait-staff rather than a guest.

This would be so fun…

Not.

Definitely not.

She was working with Pisco. Pisco who would die. And then Irish would go off the rails in search for revenge against Gin.

And depending on what Naoto would to, some of that rage could be directed at her too.

* * *

 **A/N: And voila! Next chapter will contain the Haido City Hotel case entirely. Plus maybe aftermath.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **-Tsuki (guest):  
You're welcome.  
Umm... Not anytime soon. For now they'll maintain forced civility around each other. Naoto isn't actively poking at him either since an appropriate distance has been achieved. Likewise, Rei rather ignores her for now.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading and for the faves and follows once more.**


	5. Deal with the Devil

**A/N: This chapter just happened. I hope you like.**

41

Naoto laid a dish down on one of the buffet tables and headed back in order to get a tray of champagne glasses. The cream of Japan's cultural influencers was about to gather at the wake thus it was genuine champagne being served.

She spied both Vermouth and Pisco from the corner of her eye as she left and when she turned her head, their target as well. Nomiguchi Shigehiko was masterfully but nervously dodging questions from the reporters that surrounded him like vultures but his fate was sealed already.

* * *

42

Naoto was thankful for the mask and wig she was wearing as a waitress that if she ever needed to approach the kids again, they couldn't recognize her. As it stood, as soon as she spotted the two children that did not belong, she approached them. And she did notice the brunette girl starting to panic well before the woman even touched her.

"What's wrong, ojou-chan?" Naoto asked Haibara Ai gently. "Did you stray from your tousan and kaasan?"

 _Go away from here… It isn't safe for you… They already know you are trying to approach them again… Run away, little red riding-hood… The black crows are searching for you…_

"Ah, ah…"

"Yup! We're searching for them!" Edogawa Conan smiled and tugged the silent girl away. "Let's go, Hana-chan!"

Naoto watched them go but turned away then. It wouldn't be good if Haibara would detect her 'scent'.

* * *

43

The darkness fell. Naoto kept her eyes open even in the dark.

There was a flash from a camera… but Naoto could see it had not been aimed at the slideshow but at the amorous couple in each other's embrace. And she knew that Pisco had been captured on that film as well.

Chandelier fell. The target was dead.

* * *

44

The police took everyone bearing a purple handkerchief into questioning. As Naoto was of the waitstaff, she was free to go… and check on Sherry.

Haibara Ai was unconscious in the wine cellar. Naoto dug through her pockets for the floppy disk that she needed to check according to Pisco's instructions.

It was frustrating… Naoto was codenamed already, yet she was delegated to do tasks others couldn't do or weren't bothered to.

Thankfully the girl kept sleeping on while Naoto did a check on the disk with Pisco's mini-laptop. While a redundant task since Naoto knew it to be a mere game, she still did it so she wouldn't need to lie. It was her policy. Lie as few times as possible so you won't get caught with them.

* * *

45

The task done, Naoto slipped away and locked the door from the outside. The benefits of being one of the staff: you got keys to all relevant places. She headed back to the hall where the wake had been held. The police were investigating but the waitstaff had been given permission to take the food away as it had not played any part in the assassination.

The interrogations were still going.

Gin's Porsche parked outside… just before a yellow Beetle.

Naoto frowned Why had they arrived again? She didn't remember… Oh well… things went along the canon for once so she shouldn't need to worry.

* * *

46

Pisco wanted Madeira to come with him. The interrogations were over. Vermouth had slipped away already. Sherry was going to be back at the storeroom and apparently, she had a helper somewhere nearby so backup was necessary. Since the backup had managed to take Gin and Vodka by surprise.

The old man wanted witnesses for managing to capture Sherry. Naoto snorted at the thought and made her way back to the storeroom. On the way she checked the latest news stories from her phone. The incriminating photograph about the assassination was already on the queue to tomorrow's entertainment headlines.

Her phone pinged with new orders. Pisco was to go. Either she or Gin was to do it. Well, that Naoto would gladly leave for the silver haired man. Maybe…

"Pisco…" Naoto spoke when she stepped into the storeroom. The door wasn't locked anymore. Pisco was standing in front of the fireplace inside which was a figure dressed in overalls. Naoto looked around discreetly and spotted a set of children's clothes hidden underneath one of the wine shelves. Not good…

"Ah, Madeira. Just in time to see a miracle." There was some steam rising from the figure and Sherry twitched. She was starting to convulse and writhe in pain. Naoto frowned but instead of approaching, she picked her bag inside which she had an additional disguise, an extra gun and a case of APTX. Discreetly, she kneeled next to the shelf and scooped the clothes beneath it into her bag. The mini-laptop on the table was collected as well. Sherry's scream of pain as she shrunk back to a child distracted Pisco appropriately.

"Splendid!" The man complimented. "You were still a baby back then, so I guess you don't remember me, but… I was a close friend of your parents who were scientists… They told me a lot about the drug they were developing. But who'd guess that you'd develop it to this extent? But this is an order… Don't think badly of me, Shiho-chan…"

Kami… why was he so dramatic… Naoto shouldered her bag just when Conan decided speak up through the speaker attached to the inside of one of the alcohol crates. When had he slipped in?

The boy continued laying out deductions, distracting Pisco and at the same time himself as he was completely focused on the man. Naoto briskly approached Haibara and scooped her up within the overalls.

"Shh…" She shushed the girl who was about to protest. Bracing the child against her with one hand, Naoto approached Pisco. With her free hand, she drew her gun from the holster at the small of her back, hidden by her waitress waistcoat and pointed it at the back of the man's head.

"Pisco, shut up." She declared, interrupting the deduction just before the speaker was found and thus preventing Conan from stepping out from his hiding place. The gun clicked.

"Madeira… What are you…"

"Orders are orders. You have outlived your usefulness and blundered the worst way. Ver and I were just meant to be backups… but instead she had to bail you out from the interrogation. And now I have to clean up after you." Madeira spoke, the gun held steady against Pisco's forehead. "You've been stealing money for the past decade from the organization and now you're ending up on the front page with you aiming at the ceiling with a gun in full view…"

"But I found Sherry! You saw her shrinking as well!"

"Sherry? She has already escaped. I'm only cleaning up here."

 _Bang!_

The man fell to the ground, dead. His lit cigarette dropped to the puddle of Spiritus beneath their feet. The flames spread around the storeroom and Naoto swept out of there, not looking back whether or not Conan followed her.

* * *

47

There was a ladies' bathroom quite the ways away from the storeroom and available through a detour that ensured Naoto didn't run to the cops. Once there, she set Haibara sit down at one of the stalls. Then she called Gin. The girl in front of her watched her actions blearily with pain-glazed eyes.

"Sherry has escaped. Apparently, she got out with her associate before Pisco and arrived… Yeah, I took care of him. Idiot managed to set the place in fire so police are on their way… I'm currently hiding and changing into my backup disguise, making my own way back as agreed… Tch, hung up on me…"

Naoto pocketed her phone and put her bag on the ground.

"Let's get you out of those overalls and get some emergency first-aid in place, okay?" She said, crouching in front of the girl and thus placing herself below her.

"Who're… you?" Haibara asked tiredly.

"Madeira. Not telling anything else though. Can't have you tracking me down accidentally. Or your acquaintance for that matter."

"You were that waiter… who talked with us…"

"Yeah. Didn't think you'd recognize me. I tried to use as bland and forgettable face as possible. You, in the other hand is way too unforgettable. No wonder Pisco caught you. Did you know, it wasn't only because Gin found a strand of your hair from inside his car and then the tracker that he even prewarned us about your possible presence." Naoto kept talking lowly while bandaging the girl's wounds. "Dunno why you would approach his car though… Or even get inside… Are you suicidal or something?"

"Or something…"

"There, done." Naoto tied the last knot and then helped the girl back into her clothes. "Anything special you need before I let your knight in shining armor spirit you away from here?"

"The disk…"

"The game?"

"In the pocket of the overalls…"

"Sentimental much?"

"A bit…" The girl quirked a rueful smile.

"Me too." Naoto slipped the disk to Haibara's coat pocket and then pushed her boots to the girl's feet. Shouldering her bag, she stood up. "Wait here…"

"Where would I go?"

"Dunno. To the stairway to Heaven?" The woman went to the door and opened it. Conan took a startled step back. "Second last stall oh, gallant knight."

The chibi detective was frozen for a moment before darting past her. Naoto, instead of leaving the toilet, waited until the boy was inside the stall and then slipped herself to the first stall in order to change the disguise like she'd originally intended.

* * *

48

She was choking. There were hands on her throat. She tried to grab and scratch at them but he was too strong. Irish…

Naoto had known. She had known that when she decided to step in and save Haibara and shoot Pisco that Irish's ire would be at her, not at Gin. But even she didn't anticipate a reaction like this.

The edges of her vision were darkening. She wasn't getting enough air…

"Oi, what are you doing?"

Calvados?

Irish was wrenched away by the other man and Naoto was pulled away.

"Madeira, are you alright? Say something." Female voice. She didn't recognize it.

Naoto coughed and drew a greedy gulp of air. A pair of arms wrapped around her and lifted her up. Naoto's legs felt weak but she gratefully leant against the – frankly ample – chest behind her back and tilted her head against the shoulder conveniently there. Her throat was bruised but leaning her head back against the support provided by the shoulder helped her to breathe better. She faintly heard Calvados and apparently Vodka too holding Irish back and pulling him out of the room before blinking blearily up at the woman supporting her.

Ice-blue eyes watched calmly back at her and blonde curls framed the beautiful face.

"Vermouth…?"

"There you are. Back to the present." The woman smiled and led her to one of the couches.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome. After I heard that you'd taken out Pisco instead of Gin, I thought it prudent to come check on you. Despite your skills, you are easier target than Gin to Irish… And considering that you used to work with him, it might've been bigger betrayal to him than from others." Vermouth spoke, sitting down and having Naoto sit next to her. The arms didn't move away though.

"Aa…" Naoto agreed. Her head still felt fuzzy from the strangulation but she was regaining her bearings slowly.

"I'll see to Irish's punishment, you oversee the rest of the things here." Gin spoke then, making Naoto stiffen as she hadn't noticed the man's presence in the room.

"Go on, Gin. I'll look after little Madeira here." Vermouth dismissed the man. Door closed. They were alone.

"What did you want from me, Vermouth?" Naoto asked then. The woman was a manipulator. There was no way she'd check on her out of genuine worry. And the moment of weakness was all the opening she needed to get what she wanted.

"You were there. You saw both children at the hall." The blonde woman whispered to her ear. The arms around her waist become steel bands. "You also reported Sherry's escape and killed Pisco. Pisco had captured Sherry while she was a child but Gin met with a woman. The only way she could've gotten away with her little knight was if you helped them."

"Oh yeah…"

"I want to track her down. I won't speak of your involvement if you help me. I can speak to Anokata and have you assigned to work with me until further notice and keep you away from Irish as well."

Naoto stiffened at the mention of the man.

"Not to mention the animosity Bourbon shows you." Vermouth continued. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

A deal with a devil. Was this it? Naoto was too weak to resist. And who knew what other blackmail Vermouth could dig out.

"Okay… I'll work with you."

* * *

49

"Here."

Haibara blinked at the pair of glasses showed to her face, then at the upper year girl who held them. She'd never met the other girl, being on different years and all, never even seen her.

"Nao-neechan sent them to you. Got forgotten or something." The girl continued. Haibara tentatively took the glasses and felt for the rims of them. These were tracking glasses. The pair Conan had lent her at Haido Hotel. Which meant that the upper year girl's 'Nao-neechan' was most likely Madeira…

"Who're you?" She asked suspiciously. The girl smiled wryly and glanced away, one hand going up to toy with her hightail

"Your records showed me as Rinako… Now I'm Yuuko." The girl replied. "Well, I got my errand done. Bye."

And she twirled around on the spot, marching away to where a boy older than her was waiting. Haibara blinked, then looked down on the glasses and frowned in thought at the wording used.

"Rinako…" There was an APTX victim named Rinako… whose death Madeira had confirmed and cleaned up after. Apparently Haido Hotel wasn't the first time the woman did some double dealings.

"Huh, Haibara-san talked with Watanuki-senpai." Mitsuhiko noticed. The rest of the DB approached and Haibara hid the glasses quickly.

"Watanuki?"

"Yes. Watanuki Yuuko-senpai. She is friends with Amemiya Shoko-senpai whose older sister is friends with oneesan." The boy replied dutifully.

"That boy with her is her older brother, Watanuki Hiroaki-san." Ayumi added, pointing at the pair heading to school gates.

"I see. Thank you." Haibara nodded.

 _Watanuki… April 1_ _st_ _… April Fools…_

* * *

50

Hiro was not happy to hear about Vermouth's blackmail. Yuuko withheld judgement about the matter. Naoto just hoped she'd manage to navigate the situation to the best of her ability and emerge out of it at least relatively unscatched.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I like Irish. That's why it's a bit sad that Naoto won't be working with him anymore. She doesn't hold it against him though.**

 **Next chapter on I'm writing regular looking chapters that are not bound by these numbers. Basically the same than what I'm doing with Shooting Star. Another change that happens it upping the rating because... It's Vermouth. Naoto can't resist no matter how bad of an idea it is so there will be some suggestive writing but no explict scenes.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **-Iceborn Fenrir:  
You're welcome, I'm glad you like this! :D**

 **-Eternal Princezz:  
Here is the next chapter! I hope you liked! 3**

 **-Tsuki: (guest)  
You're welcome. :)**


	6. Servant of Evil

**A/N:** **As warned in the previous chapter's notes, this fic will take darker and more mature turn. I don't write anything explict but be warned for implications of sexual situations, power-imbalance and general depravity.**

 **I fully blame playing Fallen London while writing this chapter. That's one very dark and at the same time indulgent game...**

* * *

The first sign that Madeira was officially assigned to Vermouth, came about a week later. Kir gave her an envelope when Naoto was working on updating Nichuri TV's website header with new photos. Inside the envelope was a job advertisement and a note of interview being in two days. Teitan High School was looking for a temporary art teacher to replace a retiring one.

"Ah…" Naoto hummed. She knew that she was just part timing at Nichuri TV as her role wasn't that critical for the television station. There were other people who could take photos even if they didn't have art degrees and there were other people who were actual technicians that could put the photos up on the website. (Naoto just liked to do it herself because that racked more hours for her and thus more pay that wasn't dirty money.)

So depending on the contract clauses and the daily hours, Naoto could technically divide her days between the two jobs.

" _I don't have a teaching degree…"_ She thought sullenly. She'd never taught anyone anything. Other than giving Yuuko and Hiro both some tips of acting like children. But Vermouth probably had a plan for that. Meddlesome woman.

* * *

The job interview went well. Vermouth had called originally with Naoto's voice and portrayed the situation as Naoto wanting some teaching experience to see if she would be up to the job before deciding the direction of her Master's. And apparently, Naoto's current degree was more than enough to supervise the teens. And as most of the courses were elective, she did not have that many classes. Hell, she had entire Wednesday and Thursday free and half of Friday and Saturday. She did need to supervise the art club as well but that was only on Tuesday and Saturday evenings.

She could do this…

* * *

Somehow… she managed to survive the first day of classes from two first year groups and one third year group. And gotten roped to help the prop and stage team for the up-coming Dark Knight performance by drama club in the Culture Festival. Huh… Well, at least she wasn't the only one. Araide-Vermouth was helping the actors practicing and had been drafted to be a spare actor in the case of injury or sickness on the Festival Day.

Ironic.

And during the next weeks, if Naoto wasn't completely mistaken, while the two alcohol agents were working at the same time at the assembly hall and adjacent rooms, she just might've spied some genuine enjoyment through the genial mask of Araide Tomoaki.

It was strange really… Naoto shouldn't have cared. Vermouth was a manipulator. She was a murderer. But yet…

"Do you need help Matsuda-sensei?" Naoto looked up from where she tried to lift a painting supply box to the upper shelf. It was a heavy box that she didn't dare to lift with completely straight arms yet the shelf was a smidge too high for her. And the stools of the storage room were currently in use at the stage. So Naoto couldn't use even those.

"Ah, Araide-sensei…" Both Araide and Vermouth naturally were at least half a head taller than Naoto. Thus also at perfect height to lift the box up. "Yes, please. I seem to fall short."

Araide just smiled, taking the box from Naoto's arms and easily lifting it up on the shelf.

"How have you been lately, Matsuda-sensei?" Small-talk then? Naoto could do that. Though it was still weird to be called sensei. Kids were one thing but her… colleagues were another.

"I've been fine. Adjusting to school life once more was surprisingly easy." Ten years ago Naoto had some friends but spent most of her time with Jinpei and his friends. "The experience of teaching has been enjoyable as well though these festival preparations have kept all of us busy. How about you Araide-sensei? You changed from basketball club supervisor to drama club quite rapidly."

"Ah, yes." Araide chuckled softly. "It was bit of an experience but in the end I only need to supervise and offer occasional advise. The students self-manage the production and practice quite well on their own."

"That's true. They have already a good handle on taking responsibility yet enjoying life…" Naoto mused wistfully. It was something to put in the account of culture rather than actual maturity in the parts of the children.

"That is true." Araide agreed, then tilted his head to examine Naoto's expression. Her gaze had gone distant for a moment. "Matsuda-sensei, if you have time this week, there is some matter that needs to be discussed… Preferably before the Cultural Festival."

"Oh, sure." Naoto snapped out of her thoughts, cursing mentally her own inattention. "At your clinic?"

"Preferably."

"Ooh, Araide-sensei is asking Matsuda-sensei on a date!" A female voice crowed from the doorway. The two infiltrators spun towards the voice. Suzuki Sonoko was there, giggling with other girls of the drama club.

"Now, Suzuki-san…" Araide tried to placate the girl, approaching the teens. "It's just a discussion about some school matters…"

"Oh, is it?" Suzuki chuckled, pointing past the man's shoulder, right at Naoto who felt her face heat up. "Matsuda-sensei tells otherwise."

"T-That's…" Naoto muttered, firmly not looking at anyone else present. "Please just stop it, Suzuki-san…"

"Shouldn't you be cleaning up for today?" Araide asked the girls.

"We already did and then came to look for you since we couldn't find you anywhere."

"Then you can go home."

"Sure. See you tomorrow, Araide-sensei!" The girls chorused.

The giggling died down along with footsteps fading to distance. After a moment though…

"My, I knew that the good doctor had a handsome face but I certainly didn't expect this reaction from you, Madeira." The amused voice was all Vermouth and Naoto felt an involuntary shiver go down her back. She was glad that she wasn't looking at the disguiser at the moment and seeing Araide's face. Naoto didn't want to break the illusion.

"Could you… just leave? Please, Vermouth." She spoke quietly. "We'll see again tomorrow anyways and keep contact via mails. We can agree the meeting time later."

There was a thoughtful silence.

"Very well. See you tomorrow, Matsuda-sensei."

Naoto didn't hear the assassin's steps fading away but she did feel when the woman's presence vanished. And only then she let herself grumble.

Huddled on the floor of the storage room, shivers racking her body, Naoto rocked herself gently while trying to figure out her own thoughts and feelings. She'd worked with Vermouth only few weeks continuously thus far and already the woman was getting under her skin. There had been no word on the blackmail since the incident with Irish but Naoto had tried to keep her distance.

It was becoming increasingly hard. Especially when she knew she wasn't reacting to the face and demeanor of Araide Tomoaki but to the person beneath the mask.

What was she thinking?

How did that woman see the world?

What did she want from Naoto?

What was she planning?

What would happen when the mission was accomplished?

Naoto did not know the answers… But she did know she was screwed. Screwed and terribly attracted to danger.

* * *

They met at Araide Clinic at first but relocated to Vermouth's apartment for more sensitive conversation. It turned out that Vermouth wanted a second opinion on the possibility of Edogawa Conan being one Kudou Shinichi. She explained about the boy at the Haido City Hotel with Sherry and how he looked like the son of her acquaintance as Sharon Vineyard. That she'd seen photos of the boy as young as Edogawa was now as well as met the high school detective when he'd come to New York.

"What are you going to do about him? Whether or not he is Kudou Shinichi-kun?" Madeira asked. "After all he is associating with a traitor. I might've helped Sherry get away once and ignored the boy but this is your hunt now. You want Sherry dead… for reasons I can't even phantom and with hatred even Gin can't rival."

"Oh, Madeira… that's none of your business." Vermouth purred, a long-manicured hand smoothing down her cheek before taking a firm hold of Madeira's jaw. The grip was almost bruising but Naoto held still. She really didn't fancy angering the blonde… or start hiding any possible bruises under make up. "Sherry is my prey, you only help me to find her. As for Kudou Shinichi-kun. You shall not harm him. Same applies to Mouri Ran-chan. They are my Silver Bullet and Angel and I won't allow anyone lay a hand on them. Am I clear?"

"Other than Gin that possibly eliminated Heisei Holmes." Madeira joked weakly but let out a choking noise when Vermouth's thumb pressed to underside of her jaw, having a lance of pain shoot through her head.

"Am I clear?" The assassin repeated with deadly calm, holding a steady pressure.

"Crystal…" Naoto choked out, tears prickling in her eyes. The pressure was gone then and the younger woman slumped forward. Her arms came to wrap around her torso in an attempt to shield herself from any further assault.

"Good." The voice above her was pleasant again and arms gently drew Naoto flush against the ample bosom. "You have such weaknesses too, don't you? Hiro-kun and Yuuko-chan? What a pity would it be if something happened to their Nao-nee, right?"

Naoto stiffened but there was a hand running down her back soothingly.

"It's okay. I'm the only one who knows. I won't tell anyone as long as you stay quiet as well."

"I… I understand…" Naoto whispered and her body let out a _delighted_ shiver when the skilled fingers started kneading her back and press at knotted muscles.

"You are all wound up, Matsuda-sensei. Maybe your integration has been more stressful that I imagined…" A kiss was pressed against the back of her neck while the hands continued their ministrations. Naoto hated and loved it at the same time. These were the hands that were just a minute ago choking her. This was the woman who could kill her on a whim and kill Hiroaki and Yuuko as well. Yet…

"You really love masks, don't you, Nao-chan?" So many names… Naoto hardly could keep up with them all. Vermouth had found out several though and the way she used them. The way she could elicit a response from Naoto even when she wore the face of Araide Tomoaki. "You love danger, you love the adrenaline you get from defying me, you love when I force you to submit…" The voice purred while one of the hands slipped under Naoto's shirt.

Naoto moaned and unwound her own arms in order to clutch onto the perfect blend of firm muscle and soft curves. She let herself lose to the sensation.

* * *

The Culture Festival dawned at last. Naoto wasn't terribly enthused about it. Last week had been a nightmare. The drama club had increased their practice times, the staging had fallen apart when they'd tried to test the Princess's speech while Mouri was in the castle. It wasn't anyones fault really, least of all Mouri's – sweet girl that she was – the glue just had dried too quickly and the upper parts of the castle tower decorations were a bit too heavy. The solution? Naoto had gone and purchased a nail gun to use so the castle would stick to the support properly. The only reason it hadn't been used before was the fact that the students were meant to work on it all and they weren't allowed to use a nail gun without permission. So Naoto had gotten the permission for herself to personally help the kids get everything done in time. Then Suzuki had sprained her wrist while on practice… The girl was brilliant at tennis but for some reason she had not stopped going to practice while training for the festival. And for some reason she had swung the sword all wrong and thus her wrist had gotten hurt.

When Araide had confronted the girl about it – swinging tennis racket for years without hurting herself yet managing to hurt herself with fake sword – Suzuki had awkwardly explained that last week a boy Ran was looking after – Edogawa Conan – had gotten shot and was still in the hospital in the aftermath of surgery.

Well, that certainly explained why Mouri had been distracted as well in the past week. And if Naoto remembered right, Yuuko and Hiro had mentioned something happening that had then entire 1-B of Teitan elementary worried. That might be it. The cave exploration and prelude to Desperate Revival…

* * *

The play "Romance Shuffle" written by Suzuki Sonoko, lead played by Mouri Ran, was scheduled on the third day of the festival. Naoto was thankfully mainly off duty and thus could spend time with Hiro and Yuuko who were both interested in the festival. Nostalgia all around.

The lights went out. Ran started her speech about loveless cursed marriage. Naoto sat back to enjoy it all as much as she could before the murder happened. She'd mentally already tagged the four case characters three rows behind her and the third year student at the drink stand.

Yuuko was gushing over the excellent staging and costumes though she did also grumble a bit of why they'd gone on Western style rather than Japanese. She was such a history nerd.

Hiro in the other hand just critiqued the sword techniques of the knights and the cheesiness of the plot. He was a cynic. But then again, he was in kendo club so he did know what he was talking about.

Dark Knight made his entrance. Even without knowing beforehand the events of Plot, Naoto could see clearly that it was not Vermouth-Araide under the helmet. The posture was all wrong and all. And who the hell had designed the knight costume to be a… one-piece?

Well, the silent reunion of the high school sweet hearts was… heartfelt. Even though Mouri Kogorou was making a scene.

"Could you be Spade?" Ran continued in the play. "Some time ago, my father cut you on the forehead and drove you off our garden… To think you were the Prince of the Trump Kingdom… Aah… If you have not forgotten that promise from our younger days, prove it… on my lips…"

 _Groan…_

 _ **Kyaaaaah!**_

And he was dead.

* * *

Naoto stared at Megure who had been Jinpei's superior prior to his death. She needed to get out of here. With all the Kudou's distracting people, it should be easy. Naoto steered Hiro and Yuuko away. The people were thankfully being sensible and letting her leave when they saw the two with her.

"Let's go to teacher's lounge." She spoke quietly to them and looked around to see someone to relay a message with. "Saintemillion-sensei!"

"Ara, Matsuda-sensei~!" The English teacher's pronunciation was so weird and Matsuda only barely managed not to cringe at the intonation the American used. "How can I help you?"

"I need to get the kids out of here. We're going to the teacher lounge so if anyone asks for me…"

"I will tell them." Jodie Saintemillion smiled. Naoto nodded to her gratefully.

"Thank yo-…"

"Especially if Araide-sensei asks, nee?" The undercover agent winked and Naoto tried very much not to blush. Curse gossipy school girls…

"R-Right…" Given the way both Yuuko and Hiro poked at her sides, she did not succeed. "Thank you anyways."

And the trio hurried off.

"Seriously Nao-nee… How did that woman [ano onna] become your new weakness?" Hiro sighed when they finally settled in the empty lounge. "You know who she is and what she is capable of."

"I know…" Naoto sighed. "I'm not even sure myself how it happened." There was no way she'd tell the two that Vermouth knew about them though possibly did not know them being shrunken adults as well. And she knew that the two did not approve the sexual turn that the partnership had taken recently. Especially not with the power imbalance it had. Oh, Naoto never told outright what went on those private meetings aside from some info they'd gathered but neither Yuuko nor Hiro were blind. They'd both been police officers. They both had a few years more life experience to Naoto. They saw the hand prints on her wrists, the scratches on her back and hickeys on her neck and collarbones. They knew she was desperate to keep her position in the organization but at the same time she craved for companionship from a partner. As there was no way Naoto would endanger a civilian for the latter, Vermouth was the route to both.

Yuuko gave her a pitying look. Naoto ignored it while searching for some apple juice from the fridge.

"What do you think about that English teacher then?" Hiro asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Naoto frowned.

"There were other teachers as well in the hall but you intentionally called out to her. And her Japanese was deliberately butchered, like she was playing an exuberant American stereotype." The former NOC answered. "Not to mention her clothing. I know Teitan isn't the most restrictive when it comes to uniform rules, she is still… skirting very narrow line."

"Ah, that's true!" Yuuko remarked. "Her dress looked more like a nightie. With the lace and all."

"The principal hasn't taken it up with her just yet. She is new as well so he is trying to see if she'll adjust on her own." Naoto answered at length. "Within next week an official notice should go to her… But since summer is coming, some leeway due the typical humidity is also given so I'm not sure anything will come out of that." She straightened up and offered juice boxes to her "kids".

"You're avoiding the question." Hiro pointed out.

"Well… there is the fact that she transferred right after Ver and I… So, I'm not sure if she is someone helping Ver as well or someone chasing Ver." Naoto shrugged. "I can only wait and hope that in the case she is latter one, she won't come after me."

* * *

The case got solved. And at the end of it Kudou Shinichi – the real one – collapsed. Everyone was alarmed by that but survived with a mere surprise. Naoto gave a short statement to Takagi but took the kids home then. No one had searched for her in the meanwhile.

Next day was all about cleaning up. Naoto was in charge of that. All fake feathers needed to be collected. The staging needed to be taken apart and decide what would go to drama club's storage and what would the thrown away.

"The Knight outfit will be kept! Kudou-senpai wore it and we spent so much effort on the helmet." One of the first-year girls stated, others nodding behind her.

"Alright… It's pretty much one size fits all anyways…" Naoto mused, folding the fabric to be cleaned. For getting the sweat out and also to get rid of DNA evidence. With the helmet, only taking out the padding was enough. (Irish did need to get the finger prints from the outer shell)

"We need to dismantle the carriage though…" A third-year boy sighed. "Damn, I was so proud of managing to figure out the maneuverability for it…"

"You are continuing to University of Applied Sciences, right, Hada-kun?" Naoto asked.

"Yes. I want to become a restorer. It will require a lot of history and art classes." Hada answered.

"Good luck with that. Are you considering taking photos of the carriage and present it as part of the portfolio for the entrance exams?"

"Maybe… I dunno yet…"

Naoto didn't pry and turned to receive the rest of the stage clothing that would need cleaning… Mainly inner layers from knights and guards which could be recycled for other productions, as well as the dress of Princess Heart.

It was a busy day.

* * *

It was also the day when she officially was introduced to Kudou Shinichi.

"Ah… Matsuda-sensei, was it?" The teen detective confirmed.

"That's me. Nice to meet you Kudou-kun. Pity you haven't been on my classes… We could use your keen insight and logical standpoint when doing art analysis on class."

"Ah, really?" Kudou blinked, taken aback.

"Yes. Even though symbolism is nice and all and many critiques go on about them, often times the artists themselves have just put the specific color or item there simply because they wanted to and it was available." Naoto smiled. "Having differing opinions would be refreshing."

"I… I'll think about it." Considering that the boy did not take part on any extracurricular and had the fewest possible number of electives chosen so they would not take away time from case solving… Naoto was pretty sure he would've declined even if he hadn't been on borrowed time.

"That's all I need. It was nice to meet you, Kudou-kun, but I need to go back to supervise the drama club."

"Isn't Araide-sensei there?"

"He is currently having Suzuki-san in for a check up on her wrist. The stubborn girl wants to know how soon she can go back to tennis club's practices." The woman sighed. "Honestly… You teenagers are so reckless."

"Ha haa… I guess so…"

* * *

Naoto sighed and took a drag from her cigarette. The two days of cleaning up were finally over. After yesterday, Kudou had disappeared again, much to the frustration of Mouri and puzzlement of the rest of the student body. Nothing surprising really…

Naoto stared down at the bustling city below. Time would go on. The Plot would advance no matter what she did so she didn't bother trying to change it.

"Nao-nee! Come! We're gonna beat Takagi-san in this now!" Hiro's voice sounded from the living room. Ah, yes… No matter the world Mario Kart would always be there. Naoto smiled and stubbed her smoke to the ashtray, making her way back inside.

"Coming, coming!" She called back. Takagi was sitting on the floor with Hiro and Yuuko, ready to be trounced by the kids. Snack bowls were on a table nearby. It was a game night now.

 **GAME START**

* * *

 **A/N:** **I'm currently pondering the cast for the next chapter... I'm going to do the Jodie intro case/Arcade Murder case but I can't decide if I'll put Naoto there or Hiro and Yuuko or all three... Suggestions would be nice. And I think in the future I'll start replying to logged in reviews via pm from now on.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **-Tsuki: (guest)  
Very, very true... as you can see from this chapter. Vermouth is not a good person and Madeira is an adrenaline junkie.  
You're welcome.**

 **-Eternal Princezz:  
Poor Nao-chan indeed... Well, she'll survive. Thank you very much!**

 **-eeveelutionlover2000:  
Answered in a pm already.**


	7. Disturbing lack of subtlety

**A/N: Two cases in one! Yay! I hope you like this.**

* * *

Hiro was not impressed. And judging by Yuuko's face, neither was she.

"I should've taken Asuka-chan's invitation to the movies…" Yuuko muttered.

"Why didn't you?" Hiro asked.

"She had invited half of the class and I didn't feel like spending the evening with everyone after six hours in school… If it had been just Asuka-chan and Shoko-chan, it would've been fine."

"I see…" He turned back to look at the scene before them. The English teacher of Teitan High, one Jodie Saintemillion, was playing a shooting game. One of those with controllers shaped like pistols. And there was a gaggle of arcade visitors ogling on her. Either her skills or her outfit… which was short and lacy and burgundy in color.

"The notification didn't go through?" Hiro guessed.

"Or then it hasn't been sent yet."

"She shoots moderately well though."

"Despite the flair and show put up, she does have a professional touch in her aiming." Yuuko agreed.

"So the question is now… Whether she is Ver's ally or enemy…"

"Since they both are American, there is no doubt that Saintemillion followed that woman to Japan."

"In either case, we need to be wary of her. Nao-nee's position is difficult after all."

"But that doesn't stop us from investigating her." Yuuko pointed at the trio approaching the woman. Hiro grinned. Edogawa, Mouri and Suzuki. Perfect cover.

* * *

Okay, outing Saintemillion as a teacher was probably not clever. Considering her dress and the fact that she was gaming at an arcade… she could easily be fired. And thanks to the uniform the girls wore, the school could be identified as well.

Hiro and Yuuko settled on playing some whack-a-mole while the trio-now-quartet migrated towards fighting games. Great Fighter Spirit was one of the newest and most popular ones because the gamer got to use their whole body for quite the authentic experience. Mouri did relatively well for a first timer until the champion of the block Beika Caesar challenged her and eventually drove the women away from the game station. The mahjong guy educating them about the real way of playing the game and the brief introduction of Haido Brutus aside, nothing important happened.

Saintemillion was really good at the driving game next to the fighting game though Hiro suspected that Naoto would be better than the woman. And Hiro personally was of the opinion that him and Yuuko could beat her in shooting skills. Yuuko agreed with him.

"Let's go trounce her high scores in the shooting games." She said. Hiro grinned.

"Sure."

With a glance at the two men by the fighting games and the Teitan native quartet by the driving game, the two shrunken adults headed elsewhere.

Only for one of the men to end up dead and in the course of the investigation all games shut down. Oh well… That was life in Beika.

* * *

Aside from the amusing pronunciation correction convo that Saintemillion had with Inspector Megure, the case solving was frustrating to watch. One part because as a former police officers, both Hiro and Yuuko had a keen eye for detail and wanted to participate or at least get closer to the scene. Other part was the… absolute lack of subtlety. First Conan who pronounced the victim dead by poison. Then Saintemillion who just… spouted random facts about tetrodotoxin i.e. the poison used in the murder. Moreover…

"Knowing that stuff is one thing… Explaining it calmly without butchering words is another thing." Yuuko looked up from where she'd been writing on her notebook. The two of them were standing behind the door of the surveillance room, eavesdropping on

"It appears so…" Hiro muttered under his breath. "Well, I guess we can conclude that she is most likely not on the league with Ver. Breaking the character like that would be unacceptable."

They couldn't continue listening in as everyone were about to file out of the room.

* * *

"Huh… So that's how he does that…" Hiro blinked when he witnessed Conan tranquilizing Suzuki and then using his bowtie to mimic the teen girl's voice.

"I guess we just solved the mystery behind Nemuri no Kogorou." Yuuko mused. And thus, the deduction show began. First with eliminating the other suspects from the pool and then with demonstration that highlighted how the timing of the poisoning had been concealed.

Then came evidence presenting. The needle in cigarette and chewing gum that were found beneath the arcade clerk's shoe. The coin in the game station…

"Well, he certainly has rote in deduction making."

"That much could've already been concluded from the newspapers and the school play."

"Yes, but newspaper headlines could always be a propaganda campaign and we didn't actually see him making the deduction at Teitan High. Seeing this live, though through Suzuki-san, is pretty impressive."

"I wish I could've gotten all the evidence and clues myself…" Yuuko frowned at her book. "I got everything but the location of the murder weapon. Kan-chan would be so disappointed…"

"Luck… The kid must be ridiculously lucky." Hiro concluded.

"True… And we need to keep an eye on Saintemillion."

"There are way too many people in Beika to keep an eye on. We're running out of eyes."

"Well, in that case, we need to make use of ears as well then."

"Like… bugging people?"

"Why not?" Yuuko shrugged. "We can't do stakeouts like this so alternative surveillance methods must be used."

"I can definitely see why Kansuke-san and Taka'aki-niisan like you."

* * *

Naoto looked up from her art history books when Jodie loudly and in excited manner invited Araide to come with her to the Ueno Art Museum.

"And naturally, Matsuda-sensei is welcome to join us as well." The woman winked in Naoto direction. Naoto blinked back at her. Just… what?

"Are you sure? I had planned on spending the weekend with my kids." Naoto hedged because she had no idea why the invitation was extended to her. Was it because of the school rumor mill coupling Araide together with her (and sometimes with Jodie)? Was it because Jodie suspected Naoto being involved with Vermouth as the FBI already knew the woman was disguised as the good doctor?

And wait a sec… Ueno Art Museum? Wasn't that related to Busjacking case? Naoto did remember Yuuko mentioning health checks at Teitan Elementary and if she remembered correctly, Vermouth was planning to meet with Gin and Vodka someday soon.

"Oh, that's not a problem!" Jodie spoke up. "You can take your children with you. Make it a family outing even?"

"Are you playing the role of crazy aunt then?" Naoto smiled wryly.

"Sure, sure!" The American grinned. "And moreover, the exhibition at the museum seems like something you might be interested in, Matsuda-sensei."

"Truly?" Naoto closed her book when Jodie went to her own desk and dug out a pamphlet. _Monet and Manet: Masters of Impressionism_ read on it. "They actually have Monet here in Japan?!"

"Hai! I remember you mentioned visiting Paris once and thought you might be interested."

"Thank you! I really am. Claude Monet is one of my favorite painters. When shall we go?"

"What about next weekend?"

"Sure! Shall we meet at Beika Station?"

And thus Naoto was persuaded to join.

* * *

"You are easily persuaded." Vermouth remarked on the day before the trip. She was preparing her waiter disguise at the backroom of the restaurant where Gin and Vodka were currently spending an evening.

"And you get your enjoyment from weird sources." Madeira fired back. "You do realize that they have an ice bucket with an ice pick in their table?"

"Oh, is that so?" The actress hummed.

"I scouted this place just minutes ago. That's why you want me around, right?"

"True. It's good to have another pair of eyes at my disposal…"

"Do you need anything else from me tonight?"

"No… Not tonight. See you tomorrow at Beika Station. Do take your kids with you, the FBI kitten might be disappointed otherwise."

"So Saintemillion is the FBI then?"

"Yes. Not much options really but they have been chasing me within the country as well. I shook her off easily enough but my appearance at Haido City Hotel wasn't exactly subtle or coverable." Vermouth sighed in feigned regret.

" _That_ was obvious." Madeira huffed.

"Now, now… Madeira…" The blonde woman placed the mask back on the table and turned to face the younger one. A hand reached out and Madeira had to contain a flinch. But it just reached for the back of her neck and sunk into her hair for a moment before retreating. "A star like me can't remain in the shadows completely, no matter how much I'd want to. That's why I bait them to follow my crumbs and distract them while you remain in the shadows."

"You mean to say that it's imperative for the FBI not to find out about my allegiances." Meaning that even during Halloween showdown, it would be the best if Jodie didn't see her face. Of course, much depended also on Akai's silence before and after that. But if Madeira wished to remain in Teitan even after Halloween, remaining anonymous was of the utmost importance.

"Exactly." Vermouth smiled, turning back to the mirror. "So let me do my thing, you do yours."

Permission, order and dismissal all in the same. A reminder where each of them stood.

Madeira left the room.

* * *

Seeing Hiro and Yuuko make faces at both Araide and Jodie was amusing. Meeting Professor Agasa and the kids was unsurprising but reminded Naoto that the reason why Vermouth had accepted Jodie's invitation was probably in order to get close to Ai.

Spotting Akai at the backseat of the bus was nerve-wracking. The man just stared back at her in silence before Naoto focused back on the kids and tried to herd then to seats.

"I'm sitting at the back!" Hiro declared then and slipped under Naoto's arm. He squirmed past the other passenger and promptly took a seat between the window and Akai, flashing a bright smile at the man. Naoto blinked after him and sighed. Then sat down with Yuuko on the seats in front of Genta and Mitsuhiko. She had no idea what Hiro was planning but she'd let him do it. Whether it was tormenting or observing the perpetually tired-looking man.

"At least you are responsible…" Naoto sighed at Yuuko.

"I try my best."

On the other side of the aisle, Jodie was chatting at the kids and professor. Thankfully she let Naoto out of the explanation.

Then the busjackers boarded the bus.

"Everybody shut up! I'll kill anyone who makes a fuss!" One of them declared. There were screams but then the guy shot once at the ceiling. "Didn't you hear what I just said?!"

"Put up the "No service" sign!" The other busjacker instructed the driver. "And drive for a while. When you get stopped by a red light, call your bus company."

"Good kids… Give us your cellphones! Don't hide them… If you do, we'll make sure you'll never be able to use a phone again. Got that?"

The passengers gave up their phones while Naoto considered the situation. Technically there was only two criminals. The woman didn't count as she only had the watch to bombs. The problem was the guns and the multiple hostages though. In a sense, Naoto could take them down on her own. Especially after Jodie pulled safety on one of the guns. But that would blow her cover for the FBI. On the other hand, if Naoto used the gun, she had license to as Nelli Mattila and permission under that name from PSB, the one strapped to her ankle… Then she should say bye-bye to her position in the organization.

So better just sit tight and wait for the situation to pan out. She absently gave up her civilian phone as knowing the busjacking to happen, she'd left her work phones home. Hiro and Yuuko didn't own new phones under their current aliases yet so they were safe on that side as well. And out of all children in the bus, only Conan owned a phone and even that was Agasa's invention.

Meanwhile the other robber was making his demand call.

And there went Jodie, tripping the phone collector and while apologizing, pulling the safety on the Tokarev.

Mere moments later, the guy was back and slamming Conan to the ground when the boy had tried to use the earring phone.

Naoto glanced at the back. The accomplice woman was removing the chewing gum from her face. The woman could only see properly the aisle seats. So if Yuuko or Hiro were to do something, they'd be safe. Because she wouldn't be able to signal anything about Hiro as removing chewing gum from your face with only one finger was near impossible. And Yuuko was hidden by the seats from all sides.

* * *

Hiroaki frowned at the two busjackers at the front. Then he turned to look at the two people sitting next to Rye when he saw Naoto glance at them. Accomplice then… And the only one having done something suspicious and obvious to notify the criminals was the woman. Because the old man hadn't spoken anything in the case the hearing aid was a handsfree device. And neither of the criminals wore anything in their ear so tapping a message was out of question as well.

The boy's attention snapped back to the front when one of the busjackers laid down their ski bags. His frown became more pronounced at that. There was no doubt what they contained given their positioning and later the reaction of the two men when Edogawa tried to investigate them.

"Stop it! The child was just curious!" Araide-Vermouth crouched in front of the little detective, shielding him from the gun aimed at the boy. "And your demands have been met! If you kill nay of us, isn't that going to ruin your plan?"

The men retreated, more worried about accidentally shooting one of the bags than actually listening to the doctor. Hiro followed both Araide and Edogawa with his eyes as they settled on their seats. This interaction was interesting. While he'd heard from Naoto that Kudou Shinichi was one of Vermouth's weak points… to think she'd go this far to protect him… Very interesting indeed.

Hiroaki looked up at Naoto who'd watched the entire thing as well and met her eyes. She nodded slowly before looking away. No doubt about the sincerity of the actions even if it went as far as to possibly breaking the character.

But there was a more pressing concern… How to get out of this situation alive? There were bombs. There were guns. And there were identities to be kept secret. Otherwise the many brilliant or smart in other ways minds would've devised a plan already… Edogawa, Naoto, Rye, Vermouth… Even Hiro and Yuuko and most likely that FBI chick Saintemillion. And out of everyone mentioned… Edogawa was the one in best position in this situation least to lose in order to act.

* * *

The pressure was overwhelming. That woman was close, so close. On this bus! Were they chasing her? Or was this just a coincidence? But if they noticed who she was… Haibara glanced around in the bus from the safety of her hood. The professor and children were just across the aisle. If they noticed her, then they all would disappear along with her. And Kudou most definitely too.

So please… Please whatever gods there existed, don't let them find her.

That foreign woman was talking with Kudou. She was mysterious. The pressure was coming from her direction but Haibara wasn't sure if she was that woman…

" **What's your name, little red riding hood?"** The woman, Jodie, asked her. Haibara reached for Kudou's hand and squeezed it.

"Oh, her? She's just a girl we met on the bus! She's really scared, so could you leave her alone?" Kudou whispered to her.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you probably should settle down." Another voice joined in. A child. Sitting behind her.

"Watanuki-senpai?" Kudou questioned.

"Yo!" The other boy greeted. "Could I possibly trouble the gallant knight with our rescue? Everyone else have their hands tied."

Watanuki… Gallant Knight… So Madeira was here too… Possibly sitting with Watanuki Yuuko elsewhere in the bus. And unable to act because of all the witnesses. Or maybe there was something else on the background too.

Haibara forced her shoulders to relax but didn't let go of the death grip on the hand she was holding. She had to trust Kudou and other parties in the bus to get others to safety. Then she could worry about that woman.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?!" One of the busjackers shouted and forced both the Jodie woman and the other Watanuki to sit back down.

* * *

Yuuko watched in silence as the criminals barked at the passengers in turn. First the woman at the back, then Saintemillion, then Edogawa, Edogawa again, Saintemillion and Hiro and finally Agasa. Considering how the men just kept an eye on the rearview mirror, the only way they'd know about the indiscretions of the passengers would be through an accomplice. Yuuko couldn't see the people on the back since she had a window seat but given Naoto's deceptively loose frame but tenseness of her expression, she knew who it was. Hiro probably knew as well.

Yuuko turned back to scribbling the conversations and her own observations to her notebook. She was safely hidden from the accomplice. And even if the robbers were to blow the bus sky-high, there was a good chance that police officers would get some information from this book. It always paid to be prepared.

"Hey! You, the four-eyed smartass and man with cold in the back! Come to the front!" One of the busjackers commanded. Yuuko saw Naoto's shoulders tense at the command. the younger woman had good instincts and given the development of the situation – the criminal's demands having been met – it would be prudent to act soon. But how?

* * *

The chosen two were putting on the busjackers' ski gear. Next to Naoto, Yuuko was furiously sketching the faces of the two criminals, now that the ski goggles weren't blocking the sight. Good forward planning, as expected of Uehara Yui of Nagano Prefectural Police.

The accomplice was collected from the backseat and pretended to be a hostage. Naoto itched to go for her gun now that all criminals were in one place. Two shots and they'd go down. This close she wouldn't even need to use that much time in correcting the aim. And the woman was non-issue since all she had was the wristwatch which she wouldn't use while inside the bus.

To distract herself, Naoto glanced at the back of the bus. Good, Conan was already putting his plan to work. Just in time as the tunnel came to an end. Naoto had something more prudent to think about anyways… Like the fact that it was Satou Miwako in the police car chasing after the bus.

"You're one to talk… You intend to kill us anyway…" Conan spoke up. "See, that's the reason you're showing us your face, right? If we don't do something we're going to be killed. By this bomb!"

And kami, that kid was reckless as much as he was smart. Lifting a bomb up like that. And was that Hiro on the seat with him, supporting the other end?

"I'll make this brat shut up!"

"Hey, you idiot, don't shoot!"

"Hn? What's that red writing?"

"NOW!" The boy shouted and the driver hit the brakes. Naoto had already braced herself against her seat and with other hand held Yuuko close as well. The criminals fell to the ground.

* * *

Hiro hold onto the bomb packet with Agasa after the emergency brake when Edogawa dashed towards the busjackers. The same watch that he'd seen used on Suzuki, was now used to neutralize one of the criminals. Hiro noted with amusement how Rye had been prepared to strike the man as well.

"Araide-sensei! Get a hold of that woman's arm! The watch on her wrist is the switch for the bombs!" Conan commanded the doctor. Ah, so that was the missing information from this case.

The other criminal prepared to shoot the boy but this time Saintemillion interfered.

"Gomennasai! I lost my balance… When the driver slammed on the brakes…" The woman went to explain.

Hiro smothered a snort and helped Agasa to place the bomb back to the ground. Now… let just this case close in some sensible manner…

"A-Ah! Gotta run, get away asap! I must've hit the watch when the driver stopped the bus. The bomb's been activated! We have less than 30 seconds before it blows!" The woman accomplice panicked from where Araide-Vermouth had restrained her.

Of course. What was life without some mortal danger and drama connected to it?

* * *

Seconds are surprisingly long measures of time. Naoto scooped Yuuko on her arms so the girl wouldn't get trampled and joined the masses to get out of the bus. Right outside she put the girl on the ground and did a quick headcount. Yuuko and Hiro were outside and running. But as expected, she could only see four of the Detective Boys.

She turned back. Mentally she debated for a moment whether or not she'd go with the manga solution or anime one…

Anime. Naoto didn't feel like have her gun inspected and gunshot heard. Besides, a fire extinguisher would make for a bigger hole in the window.

Naoto grabbed the fire extinguisher from the front of the bus and threw it with all her might. It was lighter than expected but at least it flew well and broke then window enough. She then approached Ai, skirting the edges of the bombs and scooped her up. Absently she also grabbed the backpack on the bench with her and dashed for the window.

They made it through just in time to get outside for the bus shield them from the worst of the blast.

Naoto hit the ground with a grunt, the girl safely in her arms, hood covering her face. They both needed to get away from this place though.

" _I survived a bomb, Jinpei-nii… That's something not even you managed…"_ Naoto mused idly, slowly sitting up.

"Why… Why did you help me… Madeira?" Haibara was staring intently at Naoto's face. Her real face.

"…Running away is one thing. Sitting still and giving up is another. If you want to life fight for it. If you want to die then do it on your terms. If you got allies, trust them and cherish them because they got your back." Naoto stated seriously. "I got Hiroaki-kun and Yuuko-chan who remind me every day of actually living. And even though I don't actually trust Ver… for now she and I watch out for each other's weaknesses."

"She… She…" Haibara swallowed.

"I'm getting you out of here. You are her prey and for her to hunt. It doesn't mean I have to do more than I already am."

Takagi was approaching them as Naoto got on her feet. One hand supported Haibara from below while another pressed the shrunken scientist's head against her shoulder.

"Matsuda-san, are you alright?"

"Ah… not really, Takagi-san. Can I trouble you with a ride to hospital?"

"Of course! This way!"

The other kids were also swaddled into the car and with one last look through the window at Hiro and Yuuko who were standing with other passengers, Naoto let herself to pass out.

* * *

"Nao-nee is so reckless…" Hiro mused aloud.

"So true…" Yuuko sighed.

"But so it Edogawa-kun."

"Yes, he seemed ready to run back to the bus as well if I hadn't stopped him."

The two looked at the said boy who was talking with Saintemillion and Araide-Vermouth. Then Hiro looked to other direction, at Rye.

"Excuse me, I need to see to something…"

"Okay. I go to distract Satou-keiji." Yuuko held up her notebook. Naoto had vaguely mentioned the people her cousin had known and the projected strife that she'd had with him and thus soured people's opinion against her. She rather not talked about things like that but Yuuko and Hiro had asked after they'd been led out of murder scene back when Teitan High had held the Cultural Festival.

* * *

"February 23rd… Due unforeseen situation, I'm unable to continue tracking… The target didn't appear… I will resume the investigation on another day… Over…" Akai talked to a voice recorder.

"You know… I'd really appreciate it… If you wouldn't mention Nao-nee to your colleagues." A voice spoke from behind him. Akai turned around to face the boy who'd sat next to him on the bus. Who deliberately had sat with him. A pre-teen with dark hair and blue eyes, dressed in a blue hooded jacket. Madeira's ward apparently.

Akai had always had conflicted view of the younger woman. Joined the organization when she was just twenty-two years old, having attracted the attention of the snipers with her skills. By nature, she was quite straight forward yet managed to twist her words omit things. She was bright to follow or be followed by but when you stood on equal ground with her, she became burning and purposefully cruel. Akai had seen it in the aftermath of Scotch's death. He had suspected that she'd employed some sort of trick to deceive him and Bourbon but… whenever he tried to approach the matter, she said something to imply he was next on her list. Like a slash across palm that warned not to approach. When she interacted with Bourbon, she always stabbed deep with her words. Aiming for vitals.

Akai had seen the phone exchange she'd employed right after the announcement of her new codename. She had gone straight for the heart with the easy way she'd just smiled at the blonde and joked about breaking rules. And Akai had had to interfere more than once during the next year to keep Bourbon from killing the girl. It didn't endear the man to him but needs must.

And now this child. He had Scotch's face and the way he held himself. Akai had heard of "Matsuda-sensei" from Jodie in passing and of her two wards but… He hadn't expected this. Had expected the woman in the bus as Jodie had invited her. But hadn't expected this boy… Or the way Madeira would save that little girl from the bus.

"And why is that?" Who was this child really? Scotch's son? Or other relative? Did the boy know what his "Nao-nee" really did aside from being a school teacher?

"Because she needs to remain in secret. Because she is just like you." The boy said seriously.

Like him…?

"What do you mean?"

The boy looked around and after seeing Vermouth still a good distance away, seemed to come to a decision. Then his voice deepened a smidge and wording became more straightforward and familiar.

"Naoto can be cruel with her words but that's only to protect others. She has been alone and surviving for a long time and shall forgive me for telling you this." Akai could see even more echoes of his dead colleague on the boy. "Her name is Matsuda Naoto and she works for Finnish Security Intelligence Service. Ask for Nelli Mattila and her handler will give you the confirmation."

She was a mole too?

"This is extremely secret information so I'd appreciate if you didn't tell this to anyone else within FBI. Not even Saintemillion-san." The boy gave a severe look at him. Akai nodded, he understood the value of confidential information and this wasn't the first time he'd kept things from his colleagues.

"I understand."

The local police inspector was ushering the passengers of the bus to a van to be taken for questioning. Akai saw the boy's… sister? there as well. But the little conversation between Akai and the boy was running out of time.

"Can I ask… Who are you? Do you know if…?" If Scotch was actually alive…

"My name is Watanuki Hiroaki. And that's all you need to know for now."

"Hiro-nii!" The girl called for the boy.

"I really need to go now."

Akai let the boy – Hiroaki – to leave. He had more than enough information for now. He could examine them all later. And afterwards primarily focus on Vermouth and her target, Sherry.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit less Naoto focused chapter but I am glad to have a chance to write Hiro and Yuuko as well.**


End file.
